La primera vez no es tan maravillosa como la pintan
by Natsulovi
Summary: Hungría cita a varias naciones después de la reunión semanal para plantearles una duda existencial. ¿Qué puede ser tan urgente como para tener a la castaña en vilo por las noches?


**********[·~********·**La primera vez no es tan maravillosa como la pintan**·~·]**

**Advertencias**: imágenes mentales un poco perturbadoras, situaciones comprometidas, suizos armados y Francia (por ser Francia).

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos sus personajes pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya

Dedicado a mi bro (Luli) por su cumple :D

.

.

Una mujer castaña caminaba a paso rápido por las transitadas calles de Londres. A simple vista podría decirse que se trata de una persona cualquiera, pero lo cierto es que ni siquiera era una persona, era un país.

Sin duda era una muchacha peculiar, siempre llevaba una flor en el pelo como símbolo de identidad y se la conocía principalmente por su mal carácter, su nada femenina forma de ser y sus gustos, digamos, especiales.

Elizabeta Héderváry, que así se llamaba la nación húngara, se dirigía de vuelta al edificio donde había tenido lugar la reunión de esa misma semana. Allí había citado en la misma sala a otras naciones para hacerles unas cuantas preguntas.

Había algo que no paraba de atormentarla por las noches, la consumía por dentro y no la dejaba ni concentrarse en el trabajo. Sentía que no iba a poder relajarse y descansar hasta despejar su duda. No las tenía todas consigo, había pensado en varias formas de plantearles la pregunta, pero había llegado a la conclusión de que lo mejor iba a ser ir directa al grano. Si le daba muchas vueltas al asunto solo iba a conseguir que se perdiesen o alargar su terrible agonía.

Finalmente llegó al edificio, entró y subió hasta la quinta planta en el pequeño ascensor. Rápida como el rayo, caminó hasta la gran puerta de madera de la sala de reuniones y la abrió de un tirón.

Dentro, la esperaban más de una docena de países que dejaron sus respectivas conversaciones para prestar atención a la mujer húngara que acababa de llegar.

-Hola a todos -pronunció con voz serena al más puro estilo austriaco- os he citado hoy aquí para haceros una consulta- varios de los países se sorprendieron, entre ellos el mismo Austria. No sabía nada acerca de la razón de Elizabeta para reunirles allí, realmente nadie lo sabía- os advierto que puede resultar un poco personal…

-¿Personal? -preguntó curioso el español.

-Así es. He comenzado ha hacer un estudio y me gustaría pedir vuestra colaboración. No os sintáis obligados a contestar -esa última frase fue acompañada de una mirada asesina fugaz. Prusia tragó saliva, conocía muy bien esa expresión y sabía de sobra que no indicaba nada bueno...

Varios países murmuraron cosas, ¿qué clase de estudio podría estar haciendo la mujer castaña?

-Seré breve... –dijo mientras cogía aire para soltar la bomba -¿con quién… perdisteis la virginidad?

Precisa, clara y directa. Más de la mitad de las miradas se desviaron hacia el suelo y las paredes como si fueran la cosa más asombrosa que habían visto en su vida y el resto de los presentes se quedaron mirando a la mujer boquiabiertos. Francia sonreía, Canadá se revolvió en su sitio, Austria se colocó las gafas avergonzado, Grecia, que se había despertado al escuchar la palabra "virginidad", miró a su alrededor un momento para volver a dormirse, Estados Unidos sacó su consola portátil y comenzó a jugar haciendo como que no se había enterado y muchos otros países se levantaron para protestar.

-¡¿A qué narices viene eso?! –gritó Suiza sacando su rifle- ¡no voy a permitir que ensuciéis la linda inocencia de mi hermana con vuestras historias pervertidas!

-Niisan… -dijo la pequeña Liechtenstein toda colorada tirando de su chaqueta.

-¿P-por qué quieres saber eso? –preguntó Inglaterra nervioso.

-¡Estas enferma! –gritó Romano.

De un momento a otro toda la sala se llenó de gritos e insultos que se dedicaban los unos a los otros sin mucho cariño. Suiza intentaba taparle los oídos a su linda hermanita para evitar que escuchase las largas listas de improperios que salían por las bocas del inglés y del italiano mayor sin mucho éxito.

-¡YA BASTA! –intervino de pronto Alemania un poco ruborizado dando un puñetazo en la mesa- ¡Todo aquel que quiera compartir su experiencia que lo haga por orden y levantando la mano!

Todos miraron al alemán y luego a la húngara. El silencio era total. Prusia fue el primero que tuvo el valor de hablar.

-Como veo que nadie se lanza, _Oresama_ os honrará con el honor de conocer su primera vez –Alemania se tapó la cara con frustración, ¿qué tontería iba a decir esta vez?- Si hubiese podido perder la virginidad conmigo mismo no me hubiese importado en absoluto, pero como es físicamente imposible, tuve que conformarme con alguien no tan _awesome_ como yo.

Varios de los presentes arrugaron la frente ante la imagen mental del prusiano montándoselo consigo mismo, muy perturbador. Viendo el silencio sepulcral, decidió seguir hablando.

-Como iba diciendo –carraspeó- tuve que conformarme, y el que tuvo el gran honor de ser el primero de una larga lista para el increíble yo fue…

-¡¿Quién?! –estalló la húngara a punto de morir por la tensión que según ella misma flotaba en el ambiente.

-…Francia –concluyó el albino.

Se escuchó una exclamación ahogada en toda la sala. Austria se atragantó y empezó a toser. El francés se tapaba la boca para aguantarse la risa porque, obviamente, ya lo sabía. Alemania no podía dejar de mirar a su hermano con horror. Esa era información que no quería saber…

A España pareció hacerle mucha gracia la confesión de su amigo y comenzó a reírse junto con Francia.

-Que casualidad Gilbo –dijo entre carcajadas limpiándose las lagrimas- mi primera vez también fue con Fran.

Romano se irguió en la silla al escuchar al español. "¡¿Que qué?!"

-¡Eres un maldito bastardo! –explotó Romano levantándose de la silla de pura furia mientras zarandeaba a España por el cuello de la camisa. Estaba realmente enfadado- ¡tu primera vez tiene que ser con alguien especial, no con el barbudo, peludo, pervertido y violador francés que tienes como amigo!

-_Niisan_… -murmuró Italia cogiendo el brazo de Alemania.

-Hohoho –se rió Francia tapándose la boca- no hace falta que te pongas así Romanito, además, todos sabemos que tu primera vez fue con Toño, no somos idiotas.

-¡Es verdad! –gritó España emocionado de pronto- ¿eso significa que soy especial para ti? –le preguntó con los ojitos brillantes llenos de amor contenido.

Romano paró de zarandearle al instante y agachó la cabeza colorado hasta las orejas templando de ira.

-¡Vete al maldito infierno, bastardo! –gritó finalmente entre furioso y avergonzado mientras salía corriendo de la sala.

-¡Ve por él, Toño! –le animó Francis haciéndole un gesto de apoyo con el brazo. El español no se hizo mucho de rogar y salió corriendo detrás de su italiano.

A todo esto, la húngara sangraba por la nariz tomando notas a toda velocidad. Menos mal que había hecho instalar un par de cámaras para poder tenerlo todo grabado, así, si se desmayaba, podrá verlo después una y otra vez para no perderse detalle. Su maravilloso y homosexual plan estaba saliendo a la perfección y no podía ser más feliz.

-Mientras esos dos hacen manitas- soltó sin más preámbulos el francés- os relataré mi primera experiencia en _l'amour._

-¡No nos interesa, _frog_! –gritó Inglaterra colorado.

-Claro que os interesa –sonrió con picardía- aunque realmente no es largo de contar. Fue con una mujer francesa muy hermosa, en París -apoyó la barbilla en la mano y suspiró con añoranza. Todos se le quedaron mirando asombrados. Se esperaban algo mucho más pervertido y guarro, la verdad.

Más de uno se sorprendió de su propia decepción. ¿Habrían juzgado mal al francés y lo tenían como una bestia peluda sedienta de sexo y perversiones y en el fondo sí que tenía un corazoncito enamorado? El francés sonrió con tristeza al recordarla- ella me enseñó un montón de trucos eróticos que siguen funcionando incluso hoy en día, tenía un cuerpo de escándalo y era una bestia en la cama…

Sí, estaban en lo cierto, era un maldito pervertido.

-Y bien, señorito –Prusia volvió a romper el silencio dirigiéndose a Austria mientras el francés seguía sumido en sus pensamientos- ¿con quién fue tu primera vez? –el aludido volvió a atragantarse con el aire y se sonrojó a más no poder.

-No pienso contestar a una pregunta tan vergonzosa –manifestó incómodo el austriaco. Justo en ese momento aparecieron España y Romano de nuevo por la puerta.

-¿Vosotros no os estabais metiendo mano? –acusó pícaro el francés de vuelta al presente.

-¡Púdrete en el infierno, bastardo barbudo! –le gritó el italiano.

-¡Qué bien, Toño! –interrumpió Gilbert- llegas justo a tiempo para escuchar la primera vez del señorito, kesesesese.

-¡Te he dicho que no pienso contestar! –repitió Roderich.

-Pues fíjate que yo creo que su primera vez fue conmigo… -adelantó el español pensativo mientras tomaba asiento.

-¡Tú cállate, idiota! –gritó "educadamente" el austriaco totalmente colorado.

España empezó a carcajearse divertido hasta que notó como un aura misteriosa crecía a su espalda. Se giró y pudo ver a Romano rodeado por un halo de oscuridad muy poco natural.

-Mue-re, bas-tar-do –pronunció cada sílaba lentamente mientras empezaba a estrangular al español.

-Lovi… me ahogo –consiguió pronunciar casi sin aire.

El resto de la sala dejó de prestarles atención, total, era cuestión de tiempo que el italiano mayor matase al pobre de Antonio. De hecho, más de uno consideraba bastante extraño que siguiese vivo a esas alturas.

-¡Venga, _West_! –intervino el prusiano dándole unas palmadas en la espalda a su hermano pequeño- te toca, demuestra que eres casi tan _awesome_ como yo con una historia alucinante.

Alemania se ruborizó hasta las orejas. Sabía que ese momento iba a llegar tarde o temprano y había pensado en varias opciones para esquivar la pregunta…

-No creo que sea algo de interés general…

-_Doitsu…_ -Italia le tiró de la ropa de forma tímida- yo… quiero saberlo.

El corazoncito de Alemania dio un vuelco y se estrujó de amor por la expresión del italiano al pronunciar esas palabras. Era tan rematadamente adorable que no sabía como decirle que no, pero había tanta gente delante…

-E-esto… -tartamudeaba el alemán colorado hasta las orejas- p-pues yo…

-West… -comenzó Prusia muy serio de repente- ¿no será que aun eres virgen?

-¡¿Q-qué dices?! –le tapó la boca a su hermano- ¡eso es mentira!

El resto de los presentes se quedó en silencio y varios miraron al italiano comprendiendo.

-Vaya… -suspiró Francia- haberlo dicho antes, hombre.

-¿Decir el qué? –Alemania no terminaba de entender que estaba pasando.

-Entonces… ¿tu primera vez fue conmigo? –preguntó el italiano demasiado contento. El alemán agachó la cabeza cada vez más ruborizado y asintió levemente- ¡Qué bien, _Doitsu_! ¡Soy tan feliz! –y saltó a su cuello para darle un abrazo.

La pobre muchacha húngara ya había perdido el conocimiento. Su corazón no había podido soportar tanta morosidad junta.

Una vez más, la sala se quedó totalmente en silencio a excepción de los gritos de agonía del pobre español que seguía siendo maltratado por Lovino.

-Bueno –agregó el inglés- creo que mejor nos vamos yendo ya… -hizo ademán de levantarse pero Elizabeta revivió de golpe y le sujetó del brazo.

-Aun falta gente pon contestar a mi pregunta –la voz de la húngara había sonado especialmente terrorífica por lo que Arthur volvió a sentarse un poco asustado.

Japón se revolvió en su silla al lado del británico. Todos habían contado su experiencia y él no quería ser menos. Tenía que demostrar que también podía tomar la iniciativa de vez en cuando.

-Esto… -murmuró Kiku colorado pero con una extraña determinación en sus ojos- mi primera vez fue con Yao-san.

Todos se giraron sorprendidos ante la nueva revelación para mirar a China que se echó hacia atrás en su asiento por la repentina atención de toda la sala.

-Emmm, y-yo… -tartamudeó un poco nervioso- ¿queréis algo para comer?

-Venga, no te hagas el sueco y cuéntanos –Francia quizás se estaba animando demasiado con la conversación.

Rusia se colocó al lado del chino y le pasó un brazo por los hombros en un gesto posesivo.

-La primera vez de Yao fue conmigo, ¿verdad, da? –la sonrisa de Iván hizo que todos sintiesen un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. China comenzó a temblar y asintió rápidamente.

Nadie quiso comentar nada más al respecto.

-¿Quién es el siguiente? –preguntó el francés cada vez más interesado e intentando cambiar de tema- ¿_mon petit Alfred_?- el americano dio un salto en su silla al escuchar su nombre y casi se le cae la consola al suelo.

-¡Os habéis saltado a Matty! –señaló un asiento aparentemente vacío entre él y Alemania. Si te concentrabas en el lugar podías llegar a distinguir una silueta de un muchacho.

-¿Quién es ese? –preguntó Suiza apuntándole con el arma.

-Soy Canadá… -murmuró el pobre chico acostumbrado a que nadie se percatase de su presencia. Suspiró nervioso. Su hermano solo se acordaba de él en los peores momentos, no tenía remedio. El repentino silencio por parte de las demás naciones le dio a entender que estaban esperando a que contase su historia. Volvió a suspirar cansado, con un poco de suerte nadie se acordaría de él en los siguientes diez minutos- pues yo… fue… con Francia –murmuró muy colorado.

Alfred miró asombrado a su hermano e Inglaterra se levantó de la silla furioso.

-¡Tú, maldita rana! ¡¿Cómo et atreves a quitarle la virginidad a uno de mis pequeños?! –el francés sonrió con prepotencia quitándole hierro al asunto.

-Ya no era un bebé, Arthur. Tenía que enseñarle el camino de_ l'amour _–Canadá se tapó la cara cada vez más avergonzado.

Justo cuando el inglés estaba a punto de saltar a por él para tirarle de los pelos hasta dejarle calvo el japonés consiguió retenerle a tiempo por la espalda.

-Cálmese, Arthur-san…

-¡Venga, el siguiente! –gritó Gilbert emocionado.

América tragó saliva. Era su turno.

-Emmmm, yo… -balbuceó nervioso. Él se consideraba un gran héroe que no le tenía miedo a nada, pero reconocía que hablar de esos temas le resultaba inmensamente complicado y embarazoso.

-Menudo héroe de pacotilla, seguro que todavía es virgen –se burló el inglés ya más calmado. A pesar de no estar seguro de querer conocer esa información no pudo resistirse a la tentación de chinchar al estadounidense. Alfred se sintió herido en su orgullo por las palabras de su tutor.

-¡No lo soy! –bufó levantándose de la silla.

-¿Entonces de qué tienes miedo? –siguió burlándose el inglés. El americano agachó la cabeza. Si no lo decía iba a quedar como un cobarde y eso no era nada heroico- ¿y bien…?

-¡Fue con Francia! –gritó el americano. Se sentó y cogió su Nintendo 3DS para seguir jugando totalmente avergonzado. Maldito cejón entrometido...

Inglaterra se quedó mudo. "¿C-con Francia?" Giró lentamente la cabeza hacia el susodicho que se tapaba la boca con disimulo para evitar la risa.

-¡Eres un puto salido asqueroso! –estalló al borde de la locura señalando al francés que no ya no podía parar de reír. Esta vez el japonés no fue capaz de sujetarle y saltó por encima de la mesa decidido a matarle lentamente de la forma más dolorosa que se le ocurriese- ¡Les has quitado la inocencia a mis dos pequeños! ¡Solo mereces la muerte!

Varias naciones se levantaron y corrieron a detener al inglés antes de que cometiera una locura.

Lejos de asustarse, Francis sonrió con descaro.

-No sé de qué te sorprendes –le retó- te recuerdo que tú también sucumbiste a mis encantos.

Inglaterra se quedó estático encima de la mesa.

-Hala, Fran –dijo impresionado el español que por fin había conseguido que su italiano le perdonase la vida y había vuelto a su sitio- ¿también le quitaste la virginidad al cejas? –el francés asintió triunfante. Ahora sí que lo iba a matar.

Antes de que Arthur se tirase al cuello de Francis para estrangularlo hasta la muerte, Suiza sacó el rifle.

-¡Ya basta de tanta perversión junta! –gritó furioso disparando al techo- ¡Esta estúpida reunión solo ha servido para enterarnos de que el maldito francés ha desvirgado a más de la mitad del planeta!

-Y de que no deberían dejar entrar con armas… -se quejó el español.

-Por lo menos no somos monjas vírgenes como otros –agregó Austria con sarcasmo mirando a su vecino. Vash se puso todavía más colorado y le dedicó una mirada llena de odio.

-Así que era eso –comprendió Francia- no te preocupes, _Nissan_ se ofrece para iniciarte en el maravilloso arte de _l'am_…

Pero no llegó a terminar la frase. Suiza, más furioso y colorado que uno de los queridos tomates de Antonio, se puso de pie encima de la silla y comenzó a disparar a diestro y siniestro buscando agujerear el pecho del francés que corría para salvar su vida.

Todos dieron por terminada la reunión y se escaquearon lo más rápido posible a sus respectivas casas.

Ya fuera del alcance del rifle del suizo, Elizabeta sonreía complacida. Definitivamente su plan había sido todo un éxito y tenía material nuevo y fresco para una buena y larga temporada. Por fin iba a poder descansar tranquila.

.

.


End file.
